


Cheap Heroics

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-18
Updated: 2011-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave had always daydreamed about saving Kurt's life, but not dying for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap Heroics

Dave Karofsky’s varied daydreams usually consisted of saving Kurt Hummel’s life or at least his virtue in some way or another, transforming from his bully and tormentor to his hero. It was sick, twisted and really inaccurate, considering that he had spent most of the time he’d known Kurt torturing him, truly making his life a living hell, but still he dreamed of one day being that boy’s hero, earning his respect and trust and maybe even one day his love.

Sometimes the dreams would be simple and non-life threatening. He would daydream about saving Kurt from the other McKinley jocks, as they crowded around him in the McKinley locker room and threw verbal slurs, punches. “Get out of the way faggot!” one would yell, as they had Kurt alone, at least five or six of them. “Nobody wants your kind here lookin’ at us.” One would throw a punch, catching Kurt in the face and making him cry out in pain, absolute agony. Dave would swoop in like some angry, vicious god and give them a piece of the man who loved Kurt, one by one. He would beat the crap out of them, relishing in the way that his fist felt against their faces and the way that Kurt looked at him like some kind of hero, his savior.

Sometimes, Kurt would be endangered by natural disasters. After watching some movie about a mountain climber, Dave imagined that Kurt was trapped under layers and layers of crumbling rock, leg twisted and bent, broken. “Help,” he whimpered, looking up at Dave with those eyes. His whole body was trembling with pain and freezing cold. How he had wound up trapped under a rockslide, Dave would never know, but fantasies did not have to be realistic, just comforting. Dave used all of his body strength and pulled Kurt’s trapped limbs out from under the hundreds of pounds of rock, picking up Kurt’s tiny body in his arms, cradling him to his chest. “It’s alright Kurt,” he would say gently, delicately. “I got you right here with me.” Kurt would look up at him, nod and hold onto him a little tighter.

Car accidents were all around them, even in small town Lima and seeing an overturned car by Miller Lane led to the daydream he had about pulling Kurt out of the wreckage of his fancy car. It was overturned on its side, Kurt laying unconscious in the driver’s seat. He crawled through the twisted metal, even though logically his body would never fit. He undid Kurt’s seat belt and slowly took him out of the car, just before the vehicle burst into flames. “I love you,” Kurt mumbled, half-conscious, showing Dave that his daydreams were sort of ridiculous.

It wasn’t uncommon for Dave to want to play hero against masked, unnamed thugs either. It was his head, his dream. Not like things like that could really happen. In his dreams, Dave would wrestle the unmarked assailant to the ground, getting his weapon out from his hands and away from Kurt’s head. Kurt would be trembling and pale, looking as though the man’s hands on him were the only things keeping him afloat. Okay, his dreams about random masked thugs were probably the most unrealistic of all.

In all of the daydreams, dreams and fantasies he had, Dave had never died for Kurt. He knew that it was a romantic notion, dying for the person you loved, but he had never really bought into that aspect. As he lay on the ground in the middle of an alleyway, he laughed about how stupid it was, dying for the person you loved.

That wasn’t love. That was game over.

“Please, please don’t die…Karofsky, c’mon, please open your eyes, look at me.”

Kurt couldn’t even use his first name. He had at least professed his love for Dave in the fantasies. This was cheap in comparison.

When he saw Kurt Hummel on Saturday evening in the middle of the downtown Lima district, at first his heart had leapt up into his throat at the sight of him. Since Kurt’s transfer to Dalton Academy, seeing him had become a limited thing, something that rarely happened. He was being dragged along by a man, bigger than him and he looked terrified. His big, pretty eyes got huge and he was pleading silently, mouth open.

It had been a robbery really.

Not even a homophobic bashing, an attempted rape or anything specifically tailored to his beautiful beloved’s status as a victim. It was a random victimization by a crazy man with a gun and an idea to rob the pretty looking gay kid.

When Dave followed them into the alley, the man had been grabbing Kurt’s wallet. Kurt had been fighting like hell.

The guy looked irrational though, holding that gun at Kurt and swearing, “I’ll shoot you fucking queer, I’ll shoot.”

He had what he wanted from Hummel, so why didn’t he leave?

He took aim and fired. Dave had reacted like seventeen million daydreams and fantasies had conditioned to. Pain was like fireworks, bursting, busting open his body.

The guy ran, when he saw that he had actually shot someone.

“You saved my life…you shouldn’t have saved my life…” Kurt babbled, and sirens slowly filled his ears. The burning hot pain in his chest grew colder. “You saved me and you shouldn’t have…please stay.”

Dying for the person you loved was a stupid thing. It didn’t work out like the dreams he had at all. Kurt kept denying the fact that Dave should have saved his life and there was no romantic moment. He was also definitely falling into something dark and unknown.

Cheap.


End file.
